Marvel Prompts
by Amy of Asgard
Summary: A series of tumblr requested prompts. Characters may vary.
1. Loki in despair

**This was a Loki despair prompt requested by the lovely 'a-sociopath-with-your-number' on tumblr. I hope I did justice to the request :) **

**I must say, Loki is a 'complicated cat' to write, but he's lots of fun (even when he's in angst) and he presents quite a challenge. Go easy on me, I've never written something of this genre.**

**Request: **_¨I would love to see Loki when he's not powerful. I want to see how he reacts when he's weak and his will is broken. Not like in the cell, after his mother died, because he wasn't truly broken then. I want him in despair.¨_

**Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Loki; not mine.**

I feel it everywhere around me. It's slowly creeping up on me as I amble down this bleak road. The sentiment of fear, despondency, death and emptiness slowly take and fill me. I find myself in pitch black darkness; I can't see any of my surroundings, yet I must keep walking. The air is cold, and it feels as if a thousand needles are striking into my skin with every step I take further down the path. I know not where I walk, nor do I care. There is nothing left for me, not anymore. What have I to live for, now that I find myself shattered and alone?

I gesture my hand to summon my magic, to maybe shed some light on whatever landscape may be around me, or to see where I stand. As my fingers dance idly through the air, my insides churn with hindrance when I realize that my movements are in vain, nothing has happened; there is no more magic, there is no more power, there is no force within me. I have been stripped of everything I am. The rage fills within me as I finally realize how weak and brittle I have become.

My screams fill the air as I fall despondently to the ground, my legs no longer able to hold me in place. What is to become of me now? I am of no longer of any use nor am I service. I pose not even a minimal threat. What is to become of me, Asgard's true king?

About Asgard, I know I am no longer there. The air here is filled with a stench not comparable to any other. I do not know if I can go back without my magic, and even if I should find myself being able to return. How will I possess my true position as king, when I cannot so much as summon a petty fire? Will I find myself being forced to rot away as nothing more than a spectacle? I will not stand to be shown as a buffoon.

As I sit by myself in a mysterious land, I can feel a strange weight falling on me, a pressure that I cannot bear to hold on my shoulders. It falls to the pit of my stomach, where it returns to my throat in the sound of a quiet gasp. What is this that is happening? Has my time come to die? Am I to be transported to Valhalla?

Instead, I feel my cheeks wet. I feel the tiny droplets cascade from my eyes, down my face to ultimately fall to the ground. I reach my hand up and dry my tears, what nerve of me, feeling something so pity as sentiment. I cannot be called a fool, I cannot show any weakness. That's not what Asgard need from its future king.

I want to find the strength to call upon my powers and transport me back home, or anywhere but this barren wasteland. But alas, I cannot. As the heaviness of sleep invades me, it is then that I realize; I have been resorted to nothing, I can no longer fight, I have finally been broken.

**So... what did ya think?**


	2. Loki dealing with superheroes (Avengers)

**This is getting fun :D **

**The following is Loki interacting with the Avengers or some kind of superhero. Requested by the lovely 'carryonmytardisdetective'.**

**I've never written Tony or Steve before and I was very excited to do so. I gotta say, I love these writing exercises. **

**Request:** _¨For the character…I'll just say Loki. And let's have him dealing with the Avengers or some other superhero.¨_

**Behold, this is what my brain came up with...**

**About my other fics, I'm dealing with a bit of a writer's block. But I'm slowly getting back on the wagon! I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Here you go!**

Tony and Steve walked into the small interrogation room where Loki was already waiting. When he saw them walk through the door a smirked formed across his face.

''What you been up to reindeer games? How's your, uh, glow stick of destiny?'' Tony quipped as he sat down in a chair across from Loki. ''You know, you gave us quite a handful last time you visited earth''

Steve walked with a proud stance taking a seat on the edge of the table. ''Please Stark, not now. Can we please just focus on the task at hand?'' he said with a small sigh.

''Look gramps, who said we can't have a little fun with the ol' god of mischief?'' Tony said as he crossed his arms.

Loki let out a small chuckle. ´´After all this time, the both of you still quarrel like children. This only proves that I would have been a more than perfect ruler for this meager palace of midgard.´´

Steve planted his hand firmly on the table. ''Enough Loki, we have our ways of making you talk, so either you tell us what you're doing back on earth, or you'll be sorry.''

''My apologies soldier, I meant no disrespect.'' Loki quipped

''Look horned menace'' said Tony as he stood from his chair and walked towards Loki. ''If we took down your army, what makes you think we can't take on one of you? You're white, pasty, and I believe I could break you in two with the help of my suit.''

''Please umm, Iron Man, as you call yourself. You try still to appeal to my humanity through idle threats of fear. If memory serves me well, the last time you did that you flew out the window.''

Tony rolled his eyes and went back to his chair as he gestured towards Steve. ''He's all yours Captain''

''What are you doing now Loki'' Steve said ''Are you planning on stalling once again while we fight and sort out our differences so you can make a grand escape? This time you practically fell into our hands. What were you doing standing in the middle of central park? You were practically begging for us to come get you. I'm surprised you didn't just show up at S.H.I.E.L.D's front door''

''Do not question my motives oh patriotic one''

''Then why are you back?'' Steve said with a firm voice.

''You will know soon when the time comes'' Loki said. ''I have already told you that you would in the end, kneel before me''

Steve huffed in frustration ''is that supposed to be a threat?''

Tony chuckled ''Yeah, 'cause I honestly don't see that happening''

Loki leaned back in his chair ''Why do you not believe that I would and will be a benevolent god to your species?''

''Species?'' Tony said ''we're not some mall rats that you can pick up and purchase by the bunch. You can't just come to earth whenever you feel like it and try to rule us just because you have nothing better to do''

''Iron man, and Captain America, so full of wisdom and yet so blind to the situation that unfolds in front of you'' Loki said as he stood up and a blue light slowly filled the room. ''Like I said, do not question my motives of action, because in the end…'' he said as he looked into their eyes, their pupils becoming black before returning to a deep shade of blue ''you will always kneel.''

**So what did you think? If you have a request you can find me at homemadecupcakes dot tumblr dot com**


End file.
